Dans ses yeux
by Caointeach
Summary: SG. "Ils croyaient tous que ça ne me faisait rien, que je m'en fichais, que j'avais oublié. Mais Loufoca n'oublie jamais rien. Jamais."


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et la chanson "Blue Eyes" est à Within Temptation.

C'est un peu bizarre, je pense, mais compréhensible quand même. Bonne lecture!

**Dans ses yeux.**

Pour tout le monde, je suis Loufoca, avec mes colliers de bouchons et mes croyances bizarres. La Loufoca de Serdaigle, dont le père dirige Le Chicaneur. Tout le monde m'insulte et me traite de folle. Ils croient que ça ne me fait rien, je fais celle qui s'en fout, mais parfois j'aimerais qu'ils voient le mal qu'ils me font, juste une fois, qu'ils se rendent compte. Quand j'étais petite, j'étais heureuse, j'étais juste Luna. Puis, je suis devenue Loufoca. Luna était complètement insouciante, elle ne voyait que le bien dans les gens. Loufoca, elle, elle a vu que le monde n'est pas rose, elle a vu que tout le monde n'est pas gentil. Elle a vu tout ça en silence et en souffre, en silence. Parce que c'est ça son monde, le silence. Mais un silence qui fait mal. Affreusement mal.

**Blue eyes just smile to the world  
Full of dreams and with fascination  
Too soon she saw that her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom  
It's always the same, they fear no way out  
I cannot break it  
I can take it no more**

Luna croyait au Prince charmant, celui qui l'emmènerait sur son beau cheval blanc. Elle croyait l'avoir trouvé, avant que celle qu'elle croyait être son amie ne le séduise, tout en connaissant ses sentiments. Parce qu'en amour, c'est chacun pour soi. Et personne pour Loufoca. Elle, elle a compris que l'amour n'est pas pour elle. Que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Qu'en réalité, il fait souffrir. Souffrir, chaque fois qu'elle les voit s'enlacer, s'embrasser. Souffrir, chaque fois que son cœur se brise, que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes qui ne coulent pas. Elle la hait, de tout son cœur. Mais, après tout, qui irait préférer Loufoca Lovegood à Ginny Weasley ? Pas Harry Potter, en tout cas…

**It's burning me up inside  
Lost all my tears, can't cry  
No reason, no meaning  
Just hatred  
No matter how hard I try  
You fear the beast inside  
It's growing, it's waiting  
Just to hurt you**

Puis, au fil du temps, Luna a fini par disparaître complètement, laissant Loufoca. Personne n'a compris que Loufoca est en réalité le côté sombre de Luna. Personne. Ils la croient inoffensive. Quels idiots…Ginny non plus n'a pas compris. Elle n'a pas compris que Loufoca serait le couperet de sa guillotine. Qu'un jour elle arriverait, armée de toute sa haine et de toute sa souffrance. Et que, ce jour-là, ce serait la fin. Pour elle, mais aussi pour Loufoca. Parce que Luna et Loufoca, c'est Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde. Le Ying et le Yang. Le Bien et le Mal.

**This heart was hurt by the light and  
I see your world that tries to deny  
Now everything that I love has died or has been shattered to pieces  
It's always the same, they fear no way out  
I cannot break it  
I can take it no more**

Après tout, à force de vivre isolé, on finit par devenir fou. Loufoca est peut-être réellement folle, qui sait ? Mais je sais surtout que personne ne peut l'arrêter. Pas même moi. Personne ne peut lutter contre son destin. Mon innocence est morte avec Luna, l'amertume est apparue avec Loufoca. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis, ni qui je suis. En réalité, je suis perdue en moi-même. Et ça, ça fait plus mal que tout. C'est ça, la vraie douleur : être devenu étranger à ses propres yeux. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. J'erre, indéfiniment…

Et ça me tue encore.

**Just to hurt you  
Just to hurt you**

Maintenant, ma seule motivation est de détruire Ginny. Je l'ai rendue responsable de mon malheur. C'est sa faute. A elle, qui est heureuse avec Harry. Qui m'a volé mon bonheur. Mais elle ne l'emportera pas au Paradis. Je vais lui montrer ce que c'est, de souffrir. Je vais lui montrer ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. Absolument tout. Je vais la détruire pour venger Luna. Une vie pour une vie. Après tout, ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que l'on tue pour venger quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Juste un fait divers.

**Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside  
They've given up, they no longer shine  
Too soon they close with one last cry  
Before they turn to light**

Tu n'as pas vu les yeux de Luna, Ginny ? Tu ne les as pas vu perdre de leur éclats à chaque fois qu'elle te voyait avec Harry ? Tu ne les as pas vus mourir ? Tu n'as pas vu ces beaux yeux bleus devenir gris avant de mourir ? Tu ne l'as pas vue baisser les bras ? Tu ne l'as pas vue prendre ce couteau, se l'enfoncer dans le cœur ? En réalité, tu t'en fichais, du moment que tu avais ce que tu voulais, Harry en l'occurrence.

**Just to hurt you**

Si je veux te tuer, Ginny, c'est pour faire renaître ces yeux, si innocents. Ces yeux qui se sont éteints trop tôt. Je veux qu'ils redeviennent bleus.

Bleus, comme avant qu'ils ne découvrent que le monde est loin d'être un conte de fées. Bleus, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Bleus, comme si tu ne lui avais pas pris son bonheur.

La Gazette du Sorcier, faits-divers.

« Ce matin le corps de Ginny Potter, née Weasley, a été trouvé sans vie dans le domicile familial. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, ni d'effractions ou de blessures sur le corps, comme si elle avait été tuée par un fantôme…aucun suspect… »

Personne ne remarqua le ciel incroyablement bleu ce jour-là. D'un bleu pur et innocent.

Du même bleu que ses yeux…

Et personne non plus ne remarqua la jeune fille qui regardait la scène de ses yeux éteints trop tôt, pourtant visibles dans son corps transparent ; si quelqu'un l'avait vue, peut-être qu'il aurait vu son sourire. Alors, on saurait que Luna était enfin en paix. Et que Loufoca avait disparu à jamais. Du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Car il y a une Loufoca en chacun de nous, seulement, quand elle apparaît, il est déjà trop tard…

**It's burning me up inside  
Lost all my tears, can't cry  
No reason, no meaning  
Just hatred  
No matter how hard I try  
You fear the beast inside  
It's growing, it's waiting  
Just to hurt you**

Et, à chaque fois, d'autres yeux s'éteignent...


End file.
